Dragonball SP
by Vedjin
Summary: A Dragonball story involving the sons of Trunks and Goten...
1. Episode 1- The Origin

Dragonball SP  
  
The Reptil Saga  
  
Episode 1: The Origin  
  
In the year 799 A.D., a fierce battle was raging on New Namek. A Saiyan warrior and a Reptilian were battling for the fate of the Earth. The Saiyan's name was Volcan. Volcan was unlike most Saiyans for the fact that he had long, green hair and also had the power that most don't live to achieve. The power to go Super Saiyan.  
  
"It's time to stop your evil once and for all!" screamed Volcan as a raging golden aura formed around the Super Saiyan.  
  
"You can't destroy me! I'm too powerful! No one in this universe has the power to defeat me! I am Reptil, the last and most powerful Reptilian of all!" Reptil said in an evil tone. Reptil was green and had a tail that could stretch to almost any length.  
  
Their power levels were the same, each at 1,000,000. "Give up before I use my final blast!" Volcan said. His aura seemed to be getting bigger every second.  
  
"Not before I use mine. REPTIL BEAM!" he screamed in rage as a light blue beam shot out of the Reptilian's finger. Volcan had no chance to block the attack and was hit straight in the stomach. Volcan hit the ground as he held the wound tight.  
  
"Pity. You had the chance, but you were too stupid. I always knew Saiyans had a stupid gene." Reptil said as he laughed and walked away.  
  
"You might take this planet, but not Earth! I'm glad that's your next target. You'll never get Earth you bastard!" screamed Volcan in pain. "He doesn't know what he's in for." Volcan thought to himself as he laid there wounded.  
  
Reptil flew away into the deep parts of space. His plan was to take over Earth and Volcan was trying to stop him before he got there. He knew all his friends needed were time. They didn't know what they would soon be up against.  
  
Back on Earth, two ¼ Saiyans were training in the forest. "You almost have it! Good job guys. Now that you almost know the fusion technique, we can continue trying to become Super Saiyans," said a familiar voice.  
  
"When we went Super Saiyan the first time, it was easy, but we're ½ Saiyans. ¼ Saiyans take a little longer," added another familiar voice.  
  
It was Goten and Trunks! They were older now and have one son each. Trunks' son was named Vedjin. He had dark red hair, blue eyes, and wore a training gi similar to what Goku used to wear.  
  
Goten's son was named Vyro. He had blue light hair, blue eyes, and also wore a training gi, but his was similar Goten's old one. They had been training for the World Tournament a year from then and hoped to become Super Saiyans by that time. They had also learned the art of the Fusion Dance. They already had their power levels similar, but they were not ready to fuse yet.  
  
At that second, a blue aura burst of the two Saiyans and they began to power up. Trunks and Goten read their power level as they charged up.  
  
"Okay, you're at 450,000!" said Goten in excitement. "Now you're at 560,000!"  
  
"Good work you guys! You're almost there!" said Trunks.  
  
"750,000!" yelled Goten. "That's your maximum! Now push your anger out. Think deep inside and let it out."  
  
Vedjin and Vyro's hair flashed yellow several times and their aura began to grow bigger and bigger. Soon the aura became yellow, but their hair stayed the same. "What are we doing wrong?" asked Vyro.  
  
"You have to get your power level up more. Plus you haven't really been in any battles yet so keep training. I have a feeling you two will be Super Saiyans in no time," said Trunks.  
  
When Trunks finished his sentence, the ground began to shake and crumble. A loud crashing sound erupted in the distance. "What could that be?" asked Vedjin.  
  
"I don't know," replied Vyro. "We better go check it out." With that they were flying away, leaving an aura trail behind them. 


	2. Episode 2- The Battle in Orange City

Dragonball SP  
  
The Reptil Saga  
  
Episode 2: The Battle in Orange City  
  
Vedjin and Vyro continued to hear the eruptions as they flew north. "It looks like it's coming from Orange City!" exclaimed Vedjin. They burst over to the city as the explosions got worse. The arrived right in time to see a reptile-like creature firing blasts at Orange City.  
  
"What do you think you're doing!" screamed Vyro as his blue hair blew when the gust of air hit it. The reptile looked over with his red, steaming eyes.  
  
"I came to clean up this dirty planet. How about I kill you two now so I don't have to deal with."  
  
"Stop talking your head off, jackass!" said Vyro, interrupting him.  
  
"No one interrupts me! I am the greatest reptilian! You can't defeat me!" he yelled back at Vyro.  
  
"By the way, my name is Reptil, the last reptilian alive and the last person you'll ever meet." Said Reptil  
  
Vedjin and Vyro slowly circled around Reptil without move a muscle until they were aligned with each other. Their auras burst up and they both dashed at him head on. Reptil put his hands out and blasted them both away from him.  
  
"You'll pay for that! SUPER KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" yelled Vyro as he shot off his signature move. A yellow beam shot out of Vyro hands and hit Reptil directly in the back.  
  
Vedjin crossed his arms. Then, he put his hands up ready to charge up a blast. "MEGA BLAST CANNON!" screamed Vedjin as his signature move shot out of his hands. It was a gray beam that swerved around Reptil as he tried to dodge it. The blast finally shot him down into a nearby forest.  
  
Then, Vedjin and Vyro both put forward their right hand and shot out a homing blast each. Both the blasts swerved around each other until they got close enough. Then they hit Reptil right in the back, leaving a black mark.  
  
"Let's see how they like it.," said Reptil to himself as he formed one small blast in each of his hands. He shot them off one by one. The two Saiyans calmly moved away from the blasts not knowing they were following their every movement. They continued to dodge them until Reptil directed them at some nearby buildings. They did nothing for a few seconds, and then completely toppled over into another building.  
  
"You bastard! How could you kill so many innocent people! You'll pay for what you've done!" screamed Vedjin as he powered up.  
  
"SUPER KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" yelled Vyro who was also enraged. They yellow energy beam distracted Reptil while Vedjin charged up his most powerful blast, his Kiaoki Discs. They were small circles of energy similar to a Dectructo Disk. They cut though anything and were controlled by their user at all times.  
  
"KAIOKI DISCS! Ha!" screamed Vedjin as the two sliced through Reptil's tough, scaly skin. Reptil bent over as the Super Kamehameha hit him as he bent over in pain.  
  
"You two are more than I expected of from monkeys," said Reptil. "If you think this form of me is hard, try on my next one. Prepare yourself for the ultimate fight!"  
  
"He's not at his full power!?" exclaimed Vedjin. "I don't think he's going to be easy on us anymore.," said Vyro. 


	3. Episode 3- Reptil's 2nd Form

Dragonball SP  
  
The Reptil Saga  
  
Episode 3: Reptil's 2nd Form  
  
Reptil's body began to glow and the sky began to darken. His body created a white silhouette of him as it began to take a new and bigger shape. When it was finished, Reptil was 10 times the size he was in his first form and looked similar to the Eternal Dragon, Shenron.  
  
The villain was now unbeatable compared to Vedjin and Vyro's power alone, but with their combined strength, they still had a chance. The dragon-like Reptilian bent his head over when they noticed a glow behind him. It was the full moon.  
  
"Vyro! Look up there!" yelled Vedjin. Both of their eyes turned completely whit and their muscles began to grow larger. Their clothes started to rip and hair started to come out of nowhere. They began to grow larger and large until they both where nearly the size of Reptil.  
  
"Now let's see who has the strongest form!" Vedjin said when his Oozaru transformation was complete. They had learned to control it in case they needed it some other time. Their power levels were 10 times their normal ones. They reached 7,500,000 each. Reptil's power level reached 10,000,000.  
  
Vedjin and Vyro's enormous mouths opened up and shot out huge energy blasts. They both aimed for the head of the beast, but it seemed to not affect Reptil.  
  
"You think you're so smart! Transforming into big monkeys! Ha! Try this on for size! REPTIL BEAM!" The two Saiyans' blasts were suddenly put to a halt by the gigantic wave of energy the exploded out of the reptile. Then, his Reptil Beam shot of its mouth and split into two! They hit the two Oozarus to the ground, making the building behind them crash to the ground.  
  
"We have to lure him away from the city! We can't make him destroy anything else," said Vedjin in a deep tone of voice.  
  
The two walked around Reptil to the nearby forest and shot their blasts from behind Reptil. The two blasts hit him in the back, leaving an enormous scar afterwards.  
  
They continued the blast as Reptil's head turned around and fired a few energy shots at the two. They were knocked down again with their blasts still flaring. They were too weak to get up again. Reptil shot eye beams out and burned their tails right off, making their transformation discontinue.  
  
They quickly retrieved their Saiyan Armor out of a capsule in their old, ripped-up clothes. Vedjin and Vyro quickly put them on and continued the battle. Vedjin and Vyro had a slightly small advantage. In Reptil's second form he was very slow, but powerful. In their normal Saiyan form, they moved double Reptil's speed.  
  
They sped around the Reptilian and fired shots at him. He eventually shot out his Reptil beam, knocking them both down again.  
  
"I'm not sure if I can hold out any longer," panted Vedjin.  
  
"Me neither.," Vyro slowly said. Suddenly, they got up feeling fully charged up and more powerful than ever. They noticed the golden aura glowing around them. Their hair also glowed yellow. Their eyes changed to a light green color. They had finally achieved the power they had always dreamed of having. The power to go Super Saiyan.  
  
"What are you two doing? I don't have time for fancy light shows!" yelled Reptil.  
  
"Oh this isn't any normal light show! This is every Saiyan's ultimate form, a Super Saiyan!" Vyro said.  
  
"That's impossible! You two can't become Super Saiyans when I'm just about to win! No! I won't let you beat me! Never!"  
  
Vedjin and Vyro's aura burst out with energy. They blasted off their most powerful blasts, fully charged with Super Saiyan power! Reptil glowed white again and suddenly began to shrink into his original form. 


	4. Episode 4- Reptil's Last Resort

Dragonball SP  
  
The Reptil Saga  
  
Episode 4: Reptil's Last Resort  
  
Reptil suddenly was back in his first form again. Vedjin and Vyro's Super Saiyan abilities forced him to lose enough power that he couldn't stay in that form any longer. The two Saiyan's power levels were at 15,000,000 now. With Reptil's power level at a mere 1,000,000 again, they were in for an easy battle ahead of them.  
  
"Now you two have gone too far! I'm going to use my ultimate weapon which will make you both go into your graves!" yelled Reptil. His eyes suddenly went bright red as a pinkish-purple aura formed around him. The aura formed into a sphere surrounding the Reptilian.  
  
"Now try and beat me! No one can break my Energy Barrier!"  
  
As Reptil laughed at the two warriors, the fired a few energy blasts at the shield. "Ha! My energy barrier can absorb your blasts and make the shield more powerful! You're just helping me out when you do that!"  
  
Suddenly, Reptil dashed at them. Vedjin and Vyro tried to dodge him, but their energy they put into the barrier made it as fast as them. They managed to only get hit by the ends of the barrier, but it still hurt them a lot. They hit the ground as hard a Reptil did before. They got up as they boosted off the ground and flew at the tremendous Energy Barrier.  
  
It reflected them away when they hit it. Reptil flew at Vedjin and Vyro, ramming them back into the ground. It looked as if there was no way to defeat him with his powerful Energy Barrier around him. Just then, Vedjin noticed a flicker in the shield.  
  
"He must be using too much energy to hold the barrier up. It's slightly fading as his energy decreases," Vedjin thought to himself. "Vyro! Try and distract him while I charge up my blast!" yelled Vedjin.  
  
"But he'll absorb it!" replied Vyro.  
  
"Just do it! I know what I'm doing!" said Vedjin. Vyro quickly moved around Reptil's energy shield while Vedjin fly downward.  
  
"MEGA." Vedjin started to say.  
  
"Do you think I'm stupid or something!" screamed Reptil as he fired an energy blast down at Vedjin. It hit him hard, losing his energy concentrated in the blast. He fell to the ground, barely conscious.  
  
He got up slowly and flew back up in the air. Vyro continued to try and keep Reptil busy. "Let me try this again. MEGA." Vedjin said.  
  
Reptil saw him charging up again. "So that didn't take care of you? Well try this then! REPTIL BEAM!" roared Reptil.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" shouted Vyro as he fired a blast. It swerved around it and deflected it out of the way.  
  
".BLAST." continued Vedjin. Vedjin was closely watching Reptil's shield as it flickered. ".CANNON!" shouted Vedjin as the gray blast swung around Reptil, hitting him from behind.  
  
"Did you get him?" asked Vyro.  
  
"If it hit at the precise second it did. We just have to hope." said Vedjin as he suddenly came to a halt. He heard a deep laugh from behind the smoke.  
  
"Did you really think that would destroy my shield? Thank you Vedjin! You just made it half the work for me, but double the work for you!" said Reptil.  
  
When the smoke cleared the barrier was now glowing gold every other second. It was also orange now instead of pinkish-purple. "Try and destroy me now! Ha.ha.ha!" laughed Reptil. 


	5. Episode 5- Showdown with Reptil

Dragonball SP  
  
The Reptil Saga  
  
Episode 5:  
  
Showdown with Reptil  
  
"Now with my more powerful shield, I won't have to even think about losing," said Reptil.  
  
"Great job Vedjin! Now what are we going to do?" said Vyro.  
  
"I have an idea!" exclaimed Vedjin. "I'll use my Hyper Ray!"  
  
"Your Hyper Ray? How is that going to help? All it does is freeze him for 10 seconds," said Vyro.  
  
"You'll see," replied Vedjin. Vedjin started flying by Reptil. Vyro followed him. Reptil used his Reptil Beam and split it into two. The blast followed the two warriors and they both dodged them easily.  
  
"HYPER RAY!" screamed Vedjin. Reptil suddenly froze.  
  
"What.is this.?" said Reptil.  
  
"It holds you for 10 seconds if you don't have Saiyan blood in you," said Vyro as Vedjin was powering up his Mega Blast Cannon.  
  
"MEGA.BLAST.CANNON!" yelled Vedjin as his blast was fired out of his hands. "I froze him just when his Energy Barrier flickered. I knew it was a weakness in the attack!"  
  
"No! My energy is too low! I can't hold my Energy Barrier any longer!" roared Reptil.  
  
"SUPER KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" said Vyro as he used the attack. It knocked Reptil up into the air.  
  
"I better out of here while I still have the chance." Reptil thought to himself. Reptil's aura burst out as he flew out into space.  
  
"We got to catch him!" said Vedjin. A golden energy shield formed around the two warriors. They followed Reptil out into the deep reaches of space.  
  
"We better hurry! Our energy shields won't last much longer. When they run out, we won't be able to breathe in space anymore," said Vyro.  
  
As the stars flew by them, they saw New Namek in the distance. "We got to blast him out of here before he goes to Namek!"  
  
"MEGA." said Vedjin as he powered up his signature move.  
  
"SUPER." said Vyro as he did the same.  
  
"BLAST."  
  
"KA-ME."  
  
"ERASER BEAM!" screamed an unknown voice. The beam went right through Reptil, erasing half his body from existence.  
  
As the half-body Reptil floated away in space, they saw a familiar face in front of them.  
  
"Volcan!" said Vedjin, happy to see his friend.  
  
"Great timing Volcan!" said Vyro.  
  
Finally, the world is safe from Reptil. for now. 


End file.
